Kidnapped
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: my first NCIS fic....REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS, that credit belongs to CBS and here in Australia Network 10. I only own the characters that you don't recongise. If i did own NCIS, Jenny would not have died. I also don't own the song lyrics that will appear in a future chapter, that credit belongs to Aussie singer Natalie Bassingthwaighte, from her album 1000 Stars.

AUTHORS NOTE: i know that Kelly was 7 when she died, so she would be at least 24ish. I originally thought the accident happened when she was 4 or 5. So this is purley fluff. But everything that happened with gibbs and his ex wives has happened as per TV show. This is my first NCIS fic

KIDNAPPED PART 1

Kelly Gibbs closed her Math book shut and sighed, the end of the day and the end of class couldn't have come fast enough. She hated maths and having math as last class on Friday afternoon was in her opinion was torture. She made her way down the stairs and made her way to the school buses and waited for her best friend Maddie Tyler, Maddie arrived soon after with a larger group

"Kelly my girl, how was math?" asked her friend Jesse

"Fascinating as always Jess..how long did you last"

"15 mins..then i got kicked out" came the reply

"im impressed" Kelly laughed as Jesse got her in a headlock

"Mr Donovan let go" cried a teacher

"oh...come on Miss...its love"

"in your dirty perverted mind Jesse Donovan" replied Kelly

Soon a bus pulled up "yo Jesse" cried his brother Ryan "its us"

Ryan kissed Maddie goodbye and climbed onto the bus, followed by Jesse, who sat in the window seat and made a fish face on the window at the girls until the bus left

"he likes you" Maddie told Kelly

"yuck Mads, he has a mind of a 3yr old" Kelly laughed

"well we gotta find you someone"

"hey our bus is here"

A man ran up to the bus dressed in a dark suit "Kelly Gibbs" he asked as he flashed his badge

"Yeah"

"ive got orders from Director Shepard to bring you straight to NCIS, some kind of emergency"

"Um OK...sorry Maddie"

"go" came Maddie's reply "i'll ring you later"

3HRS LATER

"plans for the weekend" asked Ziva

"nothing yet" answered Tony

"starting a new book" replied McGee

"Working on my boat" came Gibbs' reply

"no daddy/daughter time" asked Ziva

"nope staying at Maddie's"

Maddie entered the squadroom and made her way to Gibbs desk "Mr Gibbs, Mr Gibbs...is everything OK..are you OK...ive tried ringing Kelly but she wont answer he cell..i thought it was some sort of protocol"

"maddie....Maddie!"

"yes"

"what are you talking about" asked Gibbs

"the emergency"

"what emergency" asked Gibbs, getting frustrated that Maddie was talking in riddles

"some agent came and picked up Kelly after school, orders from the Director" explained Maddie

Gibbs hurried up the stairs, past Cynthia and into Jenny's office

"did you order someone to pick Kelly up from school?"

"Special Agent Gibbs...i do not appreciate...."Jenny started

"did you order someone to pick Kelly up" he asked again

"NO!" came the response

Gibbs turned and left the office as quickly as he came and made his way back down to his team "Ziva your with me. Bring Maddie"

Tony gave a questioning look at Ziva, Ziva shrugged. He looked at McGee who looked confussed.

Gibbs opened the door to the conference room and all 3 entered and sat "i want you to start from the beginning" he told Maddie

"well as you know Kelly was staying at my place for the weekend. We meant where we always did after school, out the front near the buses and we chatted until the boys bus came" Kelly explained

"the boys" questioned Ziva

"yeah.."

"the boys being Ryan, Jesse, Chuck and Steven" Gibbs put in

"yep" replied Maddie "we hung out until Ryan and Jesse's bus came, then we waited 15mins before my bus came. The bus came but before we got on some guy came running up to us and flashed his badge, told Kelly she had to go with him – Director Shepard's orders"

"what did he look like" asked Gibbs

"tall, athletic, blondish hair that was cut short"

"how short"

"i don't know"

"my length, Special Agent Dinozzo's length?" asked Gibbs' who was starting to get annoyed

"i don't _know _Mr Gibbs"

"Maddie, you've been a great help" Ziva reassured the girl

"there was no emergency, was there" asked Maddie quietly

"no" came Gibbs' response

Meanwhile in the bullpen Tony and McGee sat at their desks trying to figure out what was going on "what do we know Probie" asked Tony

"that Kelly was spending the weekend at Maddie's"

"So what's Maddie doing here"

"Maybe the girls had a fight and Maddie came here looking for Kelly"

"But where's Kelly" asked Tony

McGee went to say something but closed his mouth, both men knew that Kelly always came to NCIS after she finished school, unless staying at a friends place she would ring so Gibbs knew she was safe. It had always been like that. Director Shepard stood at the top of the stairs watching Tony and McGee trying to figure out what was going on "Dinozzo, McGee, whats going on?" she asked as she made her way down the stairs

"just trying to figure it out Director" answered Tony

"uh...boss" stated McGee "whats going on?"

Tony and Jenny turned and faced Gibbs

"Kelly's been kindnapped"


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped Chapter 2

Tony let out a sad sigh, McGee just stood there not sure on the right words to say, Ziva looked down at her feet and Jenny's heart sank, Jethro's little girl was missing, she had become fond of Kelly, almost like Kelly had become a type of daughter to her. Jenny was brought back to reality what Tony asked "What do you want us to do Boss?"

"Go home and get some sleep" replied Jenny

Gibbs glared at Jenny "its late, we would all work better after a good night's sleep" Jenny said

GIBBS BASEMENT

Gibbs sanded away at his boat, he didn't hear her footsteps but he smelt her, his back was facing away from the steps

"i brought some food Jethro" Jenny said as she made her way down

He stopped sanding the boat and looked at her "im not hungry"

"you need to eat"

"i need to find my daughter" he told her huffily

"we will find her Jethro"

"i don't know how i'd be if i lost her too Jen" he told her honestly

"come and eat"

They sat in silence together on the unfinished boat until all the food was gone. Jenny got up to leave but a hand pulled her back to where she had just sat "stay" he asked

"your upset" came her reply

"please..."he pleaded

Jenny looked at Gibbs, a single tear slid down his face and she nodded "but no funny business"

They lay there in his bed together, bringing back memories of Paris for Jenny, but they just lay there. His head lay on her chest, she played with his hair, trying to sooth him. She had never seen him like this..upset she now realised after all he was human and she realised that Kelly made him human.

NCIS 7AM

The elevator doors dinged opened and Gibbs walked out with Jenny beside him. He saw a flurry of activity near his desk, he could hear Tony giving orders. Tony here at 7am, Gibbs wondered if Tony even knew if there was a 7am. Abby was the first to notice Gibbs

"Gibbs" he was attacked by the Goth who gave him a giant squeeze "Timmy told me last night, i just couldn't believe it...i still can't...."

"Abby" Jenny cut in

"right....dont worry bossman" she said as she let go "we'll find her"

"er boss" began Tony " i thought id come in early, get a headstart on the investigation..we all did" he continued

Ziva looked at Jenny who was still standing beside Gibbs, she noted that the director still had the same clothes on as the day before. But Ziva didn't say anything

Tony looked at Gibbs for a response, none came "good work DiNozzo, what have you got" asked Jenny

"well i asked Probie to check Kelly's cell to see if we could trace it and Ziva and i are going to check out the bus company, see if they have CCTV on the bus, maybe we could ID him"

"good...good work...i know its Saturday but get hold of the school principle see if there were security cameras at the school"

" i thought Gibbs could think of anyone who....

Gibbs glared at Tony "i DO NOT take orders from you Dinozzo" and headslapped him

"sorry boss" came Tony's reply this was going to be a long day

The elevator doors dinged opened and Fornell walked out

"Ah Agent Fornell" McGee greeted the FBI agent

Jenny turned as did Gibbs

"i heard last night Jethro..im sorry"

Gibbs gave a short nod to his friend

"Jenny" continued Fornell "can i talk to you in private"

Jenny nodded and led the way to her office, she sat down behind her desk and Fornell sat opposite

"i don't want NCIS to have anything to do with this investigation" he began "personal involvement"

Jenny looked at Fornell "Tobias, no! What if this was Emily? Would you want someone else other than your own team, who you trust, some other agency to come in and take over the investigation? I don't think so Tobias, that team down there, they know Kelly, I trust them, Gibbs trusts them"

Gibbs entered the office "whats going on" he asked

"i was just letting the Director know that if you need mine or the FBI's help, just pick up the phone" Fornell stated "now if you'll excuse me, im late for a meeting" he continued

Fornell made his way to the door and turned "oh and Jethro...Dianne, when i dropped Emily off this morning, she asked me to pass on her sympathy and that she hopes Kelly will be found soon"

Fornell left the office and Gibbs turned to Jenny " what did he really what"

"what he told you...that was nice of Dianne"

"Don't change the subject Jen"

Jenny let out a sigh "he wanted to handle the investigation, thought we were all to personally involved. I told him that NCIS would handle it"

CABIN:

Kelly woke up, she was groggy, she tried to move but couldn't, she soon realised that she was tied to a chair, wrists bound behind her and legs bound to the chair legs she was blindfolded but she knew it was morning, she could see the glimmer of the sun – but only just. She heard movement around her 2, maybe 3 people, she cocked her ear to the right where the movement was coming from. The blindfold was taken off and a stream of daylight hit her in the face.

"hello Kelly" one of the men greeted her

"Who are you?"

"we are acquaintances of your father" he answered

Kelly scoffed and rolled her eyes "which ex wife wants something from dad? Louise...Dianne...Stephaine?" she asked

"none of them"

"so dad pissed you off"

"you are correct" replied another man

"so get in line and wait, dad pisses off people everyday. Oh and for people who are smart enough to kidnap the daughter of an NCIS agent, your pretty dumb showing me your face"

Kelly got a slap across the face, one she didn't see coming, she had tears in her eyes but she didn't want them to see her cry, but her face stung. Kelly opened her eyes and one of the men were right in her face "you aren't going to tell your father or anyone else what we look like because we are going to kill you"

Kelly drew in a breath, she was guessing now wouldn't be a good time to tell him he needed a breath mint. Tony's method of being a smartass just went out the window


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped Chapter 3

"Here Probie, look at these" Tony asked as he passed him some video cases

"is this the school CCTV" McGee asked innocently

"thats what it says on the case, dosent it" snapped Tony

"im sorry Tony, i didn't see that"

"did you have to be so rude" questioned Ziva

"he should open his eyes"

"Tony we are all hurting here"

"Kelly is like a kid sister to me, Ziva" Tony tried to explain

"as she is to all of us, Tony. So just grow up"

"uh, Tony" said McGee "ive screened the video from the school and got nothing, i screened the one from the bus but its a bit fuzzy so im gonna take it to Abby's lab"

McGee entered Abby's lab. Something was missing, there was no music. "hey Abs, whats up" he asked

"whats up?...whats up McGee is that Kelly is missing McGee. Gibbs isn't himself for obvious reasons, you're all upstairs doing something and im down here doing nothing."

"do you want to change that"

"huh"

"i've got a videotape from the bus" he told her, waving it in front of her "everybody up there is at each other's throats so i thought id come down here and see if you wanted to help me"

"thanks Timmy" answered Abby as she gave him a hug

Kelly was alone, she gathered her surroundings; small cabin type thing, from her position she could see some trees outside the window. Kelly fiddled with the rope that was tying her hands, finally she got it untied. Then she worked on untying her ankles; child's play she thought as she got them undone. She had once witnessed Ziva do those exact knots to mess with Tony's mind, later Ziva had shown Kelly how to undo them. Kelly noticed her backpack in the corner, she went over and undid it and pulled out her cell and began to take photos of the chair she had sat in, the rope, the room, the trees outside and the tyre marks outside the window.

Ducky knocked and entered Jenny's office. Jenny looked up "Ducky what are you doing here, its Saturday?"

"i know" he replied "but ive only just been informed of young Kelly's disappearance...how is Jethro" he concluded

"beside himself, but hiding it well, so he's taking it out on his frustration on the team, more so than usual" Jenny answered as she poured them both a glass of bourbon

"Have you found anything"

"McGee and Abby are looking at a video from the school bus"

"i remember when i first meant Kelly, she was 6yrs old, so excited to be in the place where her father worked. Her eyes were as big as the sun, taking everything in" Ducky told Jenny, recalling the memory

Jenny smiled "i remember when i first meant her as well. She would have been maybe 7, in my eyes she was a scallywag always up to mischief she was the apple of her daddy's eye. Then i remeant her when she was 12 or 13 she was so grown up Ducky, though she was still had that mischievous look in her eye"

"...and still the apple of her daddy's eye...we will find her Jennifer"

Gibbs' phone rang "be right down Abs" he told her as he pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator returned to life. Gibbs had been in the now for about half an hour. He needed to think and where better place to do it. He entered Abby's lab to find both her and McGee sitting in silence. There was no music, but he wasn't about to say anything. "what have you got Abs" he asked

"McGee got the video's from the school and bus"

"right" started McGee "the school diddnt show anything, wrong position..."

"but the bus showed alot" concluded Abby, showing Gibbs the footage "ive managed to blow up the guys face and im running it through the database" she continued

"How's the phone trace going McGee"

Tim got a look on his face and started talking and stuttering at the same time

"McGee" yelled Gibbs

"i haven't started boss" which earned him a Gibbs'slap "on it boss"

Abby stood looking at Gibbs "what Abby" he questioned

"er..nothing Gibbs" she replied as he walked off and Abby turned back to her computer "a caf-pow would have been nice, or a good work Abs, maybe even a thankyou"

A caf-pow suddenly appeared in front of her and her eyes lit up, she turned and faced the gift bringer

"Director Shepard"

"i thought you could use it, i see you have something"


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped part 4

Kelly finished taking photos, she looked at her cell; 1 bar of reception, that kept leaving and then coming back, she looked through her contact list: Abby, dad, Ducky, Jenny, Probie, Tony, Ziva. She clicked on a name and pressed send, hopping it would work. Kelly picked up her backpack and set out trying to find away to escape, she tried the window and it opened easily, she looked out to see if anyone was around, there wasn't and she quickly climbed out the window and ran.

Tony sat at his desk, Ziva across from him, his cell vibrated alerting him that he had a message, he looked at the phone a little shocked

"is that your bat calling" Ziva asked interested

"its cougar, Ziva!" "and im not dating anyone"

"so who was the message from"

"Gibblet"

At hearing Kelly's nickname, Ziva made her way to Tony's desk in one leap "what does it say"

"they are photo's" Tony replied as he brought them up on the plasma

McGee came out of the elevator "where's Gibbs" he inquired "ive just found a trace on Kelly's phone"

"well i just got a message from Kelly" Tony replied, pointing to the plasma

Gibbs walked into the bullpen "what have you got"

"ive been able to locate Kelly's phone"

Gibbs looked at McGee "do you want an invitation McGee"

"Ah..no Boss..Tallwood Woods"

"lets go"

"uh hang on Boss" Tony called

Gibbs stopped and turned " what DiNozzo" asking, less than impressed

"i got a text message from Kelly" Tony told him as he pointed to the plasma

Gibbs looked at the plasma: trees, a room, seat, rope "lets go"

The three kidnappers arrived back at the old cabin, they went to check on Kelly and discovered she was gone, they went outside and found footprints, they followed. Kelly heard a tree branch snap behind her. She began to jog, then run, then sprint, then she began to run for her life, weaving in and out of the trees, she fell flat on her face, she had tripped over a stupid tree branch, Kelly tried to get up but it was to late the kidnappers had caught up.

Gibbs screeched to a halt outside the cabin, DiNozzo stopped holding on for dear life, thankful for arriving in one piece. With guns drawn they searched the cabin, but with a chorus of 'clears' Gibbs felt deflated

"Gibbs" called Ziva

The team followed Ziva's voice, which led them into a small room

"she was here boss, these ropes are the same as in the photo" stated Tony

"bag them" ordered Gibbs

Gibbs looked at the window "DiNozzo, the window in the photo it is opened or closed?"

"closed" replied Tony

"OK" started McGee "Kelly was tied up, untied herself and jumped out the window to escape"

"McGee, call Abby, see if she can do another trace on Kelly's cell"

McGee nodded and called Abby who told him the exact location of the cell and asked if she could see Gibbs ASAP. They headed to where Abby said the cell would be, they found it, along with Kelly's backpack and a numerous amounts of shoe prints, all of which were photographed and put in evidence bags.

ABBY'S LAB:

Jenny was waiting in Abby's lab for Gibbs and the team

"OK" began Abby "i put a search out for the guy that was talking to Gibblet at the school, no match, so i widened the search and found that it was Christopher Dury, aged 28, banker who lives in DC"

"never heard of him" replied Gibbs

"Ziva, try and see if this Dury fellow is related to anyone of Gibbs' past cases" Jenny asked

CABIN:

"You have really made me angry now" a kidnapper told Kelly

"Yeah, outsmarted by a 15yr old...id be mad too" Kelly told him, which earned her a slap "look you obviously did something wrong and my dad sent you down , what do you want with me?"

"your dad took something from me which was important to me, so im taking something from him" came the reply

"what' your name..its only fair, you know mine"

"im Christopher, who the others are, is not important


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs sat on the edge of Kelly's bed, looking at a photo of the three of them; him, Kelly and Shannon, a photo by the beach that Kelly kept on her bedside table

"its Kelly's favourite photo" he began to explain

Jenny walked into Kelly's room, she had never been in here before, before this it was only the kitchen, bathroom and basement

"we'd been at the beach" Gibbs continued "id taken her horse riding- bear back- after that Kelly harped at me to buy her a horse. Shannon i thought was going to kill me. We had icecream just before this photo was taken" he finished, smiling sadly at the memory and of the photo which showed a little girl with a chocolate covered face smiling, while squished between her mum and dad. Jenny looked at the table, there were a few more photos, one of Gibbs and Shannon wrapped in each other's arms by a lake, Kelly and Maddie smiling madly at the camera and the other was of Jethro and Jenny taken a long time ago.

"we will find her, wont we Jen" he questioned

"of course we will"

Gibbs was awoken by his phone "yeah Gibbs...be there soon Ziva"

Jenny stirred in her sleep " who was that"

"Ziva, she's found a connection, i'll go have a shower then you can grab one"

Jenny nodded and took the time to wake up properly, when fully awake she took the time to look around Kelly's room. There room was painted a sunflower yellow. There was a desk with a laptop, a CD player on the floor with CD's spread around it, A TV and DVE player in the corner, posters on the wall and an ipod on her bedside table. Jenny shook her head, for someone who had a father who diddnt embrace technology she wondered how his daughter could...how different they were. Jenny was about to leave the room, she passed a CD on the way out, it was a singer she had never heard of, she picked it up and put it in her bag, she knew Kelly wouldn't mind.

Gibbs existed the elevator, coffee in hand, Jenny walked next to him. Tony looked up "morning boss, Director" things must be back to normal, Gibbs had coffee, it had been a day and a half since his last one

"Ziva" Gibbs questioned

"Christopher Dury" she began "is the stepson of Wayne Partridge, ex marine aged 58 he..."

"murdered 3 little girls and their mother" Gibbs finished and he walked off

"Not exactly the Partridge Family i was thinking of" concluded Tony


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs sat at his desk thinking, thinking about the case, thinking about Wayne Partridge, thinking about Kelly. Tony, Ziva and McGee sat in Jenny's office

"tell us about the case" Tony asked

"it was '95. Partridge killed three girls; i which was his and two belonged to his wife which he murdered three months before"

"how did he kill them" McGee questioned

"he shot and raped his wife, the oldest daughter he raped until she died, the middle child he hung and the youngest he gassed to death. I was working with Jethro and Stan when this happened and Jethro diddnt want me anywhere near Partridge" Jenny explained

"how come"

"Partridge hated women"

"how does Christopher Dury fit into this" questioned Tony

" Dury is Partridge's stepson, he liked the boy, apparently Dury watched while Partridge killed...apparently got satisfaction out of it"

"how old was he"

"12"

Tony and McGee left the office but Ziva stayed

"Something i can help you with Officer David?"

"whats going on with you and Gibbs" Ziva asked

"nothing"

"Saturday morning you arrived together, you were dressed in what you were wearing Friday"

"I stayed with Jethro, we talked nothing happened" Jenny blushed

Tony and McGee were at their desks when Gibbs' phone rang "yeah..Gibbs"

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs" came the reply

"Christopher"

"i have someone here who wants to talk to you"

"daddy..."came Kelly's voice

"Kelly are you OK" Gibbs questioned

"Im scared"

"i know...be brave...are you hurt"

"daddy he has a gun"

"Say goodbye to your daughter, Special Agent Gibbs" came Christopher's voice

Gibbs heard a gunshot at the end of the phone and Christopher laughing

"Kell..Kelly...KELLY" Gibbs yelled down the phone

Tony and McGee who were at their desks listening. Jenny and Ziva were on the catwalk rushed down at hearing Gibbs yell his daughter's name. Gibbs stood up and ran his hand through his hair, he looked panicked, upset

"Jethro" Jenny questioned

"that was Christopher Dury. I spoke to Kelly, then there was a gunshot" Gibbs sprang back into life "McGee" he called as he tossed him his cell, "trace the call"

Kelly was in a barn, Christopher and the two other kidnappers surrounded her

"Boss, i found it" informed McGee

"where"

"A farm, Penthurst Road"

Gibbs made it to the farmhouse in record time, with the FBI right behind him. They got out of the cars and split up. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and the FBI, along with Fornell searched the house. Ziva and Jenny searched the barn. In the house two of the kidnappers were found. While searching the house Gibbs found Christopher, he ran and Gibbs gave chase

With guns drawn Ziva and Jenny entered the barn quietly there in the middle of the barn they saw a lifeless body lying in some hay. They moved over to it. It was Kelly, Jenny felt for a pulse, she found one, but only just and it was faint

"Jenny" said Ziva

"yes, Ziva"

"she's been tortured


	7. Chapter 7

3 DAYS LATER:

Gibbs had spent two days sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, drinking something that vaguely tasted like coffee. Kelly was unconscious and he wasn't allowed to see her, he felt powerless. The doctor's weren't telling him anything. His team had come to the hospital wanting to see Kelly, as had Maddie, but they couldn't, Gibbs could only turn them away. During the third day there was a flurry of activity in her room. The doctor came out of Kelly's room.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Gibbs when the doctor existed Kelly's room

"Kelly's awake"

"so i can go in and see her"

"im afraid not Jethro, she's asking for Jenny Shepard"

Gibbs stood there floored, Kelly wanted to see Jenny. Why? Jenny wasn't her mother, to Kelly Jenny was just the Director of NCIS, her dad's boss. To Jethro, Jenny Shepard should not be in there comforting _**his **_daughter, he should be...he was her father

Jenny walked into the hospital and made her way to Kelly's room, she saw Gibbs sitting in a chair outside her room. With downcast eyes she made her way past him, she diddnt dare look at him. He grabbed her wrist as she walked past, she stopped and looked into his eys, Jenny could see he was upset, hurt confused and tired.

"go home have a shower and get some rest...have a decent coffee"

Gibbs only nodded and let go of her wrist

Jenny entered the hospital room "Kelly..?"

"hi Jenny"

Jenny kissed the top of her head "how are you" she asked as she sat on the bed

"sore....Jenny...who found me?"

"Ziva and myself"

"does dad know"

"no" replied Jenny

"please don't tell him"

"Kell.." Jenny started

"please" Kelly pleaded

Jenny nodded

2HRS LATER

Jenny was back at NCIS. She had asked Cynthia for her not to be disturbed. She stood staring out her window, listening to Kelly's CD that she had taken from her room when she was missing. She heard the door open, she knew who it was, _who else would it be?_

He entered and heard the music "_If i gave you the world would it be enough for you, not for you. If i tore out my heart and my mind and wrapped them nicely yea"_. He stood there, looked down at her desk and saw the CD

"Stealing my daughter's things now Director" he smirked as he waited for a reply "Jen" he questioned when no reply came

"Oh Jethro" was all she said when she turned, he saw that she was crying

"Gibbs led her over to the couch and they sat "Jenny whats wrong"

"i cant tell you"

DISCLAIMER: the lyrics are from Aussie singer Natalie Bassingthwaighte's debut single album, 1000 stars. The lyrics come from the song "Not For You" track 5, for those of you playing along at home. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, READ AND REVIEW. CHEERS


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thanks for the reviews guys, glad you like it. In this chapter, there is reference to rape, it does not go into a whole lot of detail but be warned if you don't like, don't read.

Um there will be a follow up fic to this fic

"is it about Kelly" Gibbs asked

Jenny nodded

"tell me"

"i cant, i promised"

"Jen, you and Kelly are the two most important people in my life. I hate to see you upset, if you tell me, maybe i could help. And you know how i feel about secrets" Gibbs told her

"you know Kelly is going to kill me for telling you this....Kelly was raped and tortured Jethro, all 3 of them raped her, then Dury set her vagina on fire and used a cattle prod to burn her."

Jethro sat there stunned "why couldn't she tell me"

"because sometimes, little girls can't tell their daddy's everything. They need their mother and Kelly looks to me as one. She couldn't tell you because she thought she would be a disappointment to you, that you would hate her" Jenny told him as she sat there in tears with Gibbs comforting her

HOSPITAL:

The door to Kelly's room opened and in walked Jenny followed by Gibbs

"dad" said Kelly a little stunned

"im so sorry Kelly" Jenny told her

"don't be, i knew you'd tell him rule number

Gibbs kissed Kelly on the head

"I remembered rule number 2: be brave, i diddnt cry...im sorry i diddnt tell you daddy, im so sorry" (AN: Gibbs and Kelly have their own set of personal rules, rule number 2: be brave, rule number 3: tell each other everything)

"hey, hey" Gibbs tried to calm his daughter. "you told Jenny and thats good enough for me"

"you don't hate me?"

"what?...no way baby girl, i could never hate you and you could never be a disappointment to me. If you want to cry, you cry that doesn't mean your not brave." Gibbs concluded as he hugged his daughter

As Gibbs hugged Kelly she burst into tears "hey its ok, everything is going to be OK, let it all out"

A week later Kelly was released from hospital. She sat on the stairs to the basement watching her dad work on the boat, she was home and she felt safe and protected.


End file.
